X-ray systems are generally used in pulsed operation, i.e. the x-ray tube emits an x-ray pulse of a specific duration per image to be recorded. This is particularly advantageous for the display of moved objects. There is thus usually a risk that details of the human body are reproduced blurred, said details being located, image by image, at different positions in the room by heart beats, breathing or other patient movements.